


After Two

by orphan_account



Category: Batman: The Brave and the Bold, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Justice League of America (Comics), Justice Society of America (Comics), Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics)
Genre: Battle, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One energy blast was released from the Cosmic Staff. It struck one villain after she ran from a bank and held a bag of cash. Stargirl watched while her opponent was knocked down and winced. She smiled before she glanced at the other villain. ''You weren't forgotten,'' she said to him. The Cosmic Staff was aimed at him.
Kudos: 2





	After Two

I never created Stargirl.

One energy blast was released from the Cosmic Staff. It struck one villain after she ran from a bank and held a bag of cash. Stargirl watched while her opponent was knocked down and winced. She smiled before she glanced at the other villain. ''You weren't forgotten,'' she said to him. The Cosmic Staff was aimed at him.

Stargirl frowned when her enemy dodged the blast of energy. She heard the sounds of sirens from cop cars and looked back. After she glanced ahead, the villain ran with his own bag. Stargirl used the Cosmic Staff to fly and pursue him. Energy emerged from the weapon another time and managed to envelop him. Lift him.

Stargirl brought the man to his companion with the cop cars. After she dropped him near them, she departed. She returned to her home and found herself in the kitchen. Her feet touched the floor before she glanced at a clock.

After two in the afternoon. She figured her stepfather remained busy with repairing his armor suit.

Stargirl wandered to a table. Her smile came back as soon as she observed two brownies on a plate. Treats after defeating two bank robbers. She took a brownie and bit into it.

Pat Dugan appeared and frowned near his stepdaughter. ''Your mother baked brownies for me,'' he said.

''Hm?'' Stargirl's eyes widened slowly.

THE END


End file.
